


A First Time for Everything

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, Jealous Dean, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based on an anonymous SPN Kink Meme prompt, June 2016)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel was absolutely mortified.

He had been in a few embarrassing situations before,  but he was pretty sure this was the absolute _worst_.   Not so long ago, embarrassment seemed like such a petty, _human_ emotion, not something befitting to celestial beings. He'd gone thousands of years without experiencing the nauseating feeling in his stomach and the hot flush of his cheeks, but since his recent time on Earth, he was feeling all sorts of new sensations   Try as he might, he couldn't deny that his time with the Winchesters had changed him - for the better - but at a time like this, he wished he could just be as apathetic to emotion as he once was.

 When the hunters had asked him to help investigate a possible angel kill last week,  of course, he eagerly agreed.  But when the murder turned out to be the work of a powerful witch instead, they quickly became her next targets.   The two hunters escaped unharmed, but Cas hadn't been as lucky.  At least he had given the witch the scare of a lifetime - instead of turning him into a harmless sparrow as she had planned,  the man in front of her suddenly appeared to sprout two enormous black wings.  It was enough of a distraction for Cas to get his bearings and smite her ass, but ever since then, his wings just wouldn't go away.  
  
Of course, his wings were always _there_ ,  but as a celestial being, he could usually hide them in another dimension.  When they were properly hidden, he didn't even feel them, so they were easy to ignore.  Now that they were out all the time, he had to re-learn how to maneuver without constantly bumping people or knocking things over.  
  
The three of them were working hard to find a way to break the spell, but sometimes all Cas wanted to do was go to the spare bedroom in the bunker and hide. Here, nearly a week later, he was just as embarrassed as the day it happened. He felt clumsy, awkward, and ashamed at the seemingly wanton display.  Humans were never meant to see an angel's wings; they were generally only shown in the rare event of human and angel mating.  Their wings were sacred, private things, meant to be hidden from human eyes, so walking around with them out all the time made him feel exposed and vulnerable.  It was so disgraceful, he just wanted to cry.   
  
The absolute worst part was, his wings were _incredibly_ sensitive.  Castiel had never taken a mate, and since no one had ever had reason to touch his wings, they were extremely responsive when he bumped into things.  Sometimes it just hurt, but other times, like when he got just a little too close to someone, they tingled with the anticipation of touch.  As if it weren't embarrassing enough to have his wings on full display all the time, it was like they had a mind of their own sometimes.   He couldn't tell anyone this, of course - that would just be _way_ too embarrassing.  So he tried to keep his stoic composure, despite the fact that he was absolutely humiliated.

On the bright side, Sam and Dean had invited him to stay in the bunker while they researched a way to fix his little problem, and he was thankful for the bit of refuge from the rest of the world.  At least they were the only two who would have to see him like this.  He couldn't imagine the public shaming he'd receive if another angel saw him in this state. 

"Cas?" Sam asked for the third time, finally tearing him away from his mental pity party.

"Hmm?"

"I _said_ , what about that book you were reading last night?"

"Uh. The book with...?"  Cas fumbled as he tried to figure out what Sam was talking about. "Um.  Which book was that?"

"Nevermind," Sam sighed. He had been researching for way too long tonight, and he stood abruptly to stretch, accidentally jostling one of Cas's wings in the process.  
  
Cas gasped as the unintended touch sent shivery little tingles of pleasure throughout his body, and the noise was enough to make Dean look up from the spell book he was reading. 

"Are you okay, Cas?  You've been kind of out of it all night," he asked.  "It's not like you."

"Y...yes," Cas faltered, snapping his wings tight against his back.  "Just a little tired of research tonight I guess."  
  
Dean nodded.  "Yeah.  I'm beat too.  Lets call it a night for now.  I've got a bottle of Jack in the kitchen and Game of Thrones Season One on DVD.  Who's with me?"  
  
Sam shook his head.  "Nah, I'm tired.  I'm going straight to bed."  He quickly shelved the book he'd been studying and walked back to the table.  "Don't worry, Cas," he said sympathetically, giving him a quick pat on the back, and in turn clapping against his left wing.  "We'll figure this out."  
  
Cas's eyes squeezed shut and he bit down on his bottom lip to stifle a groan this time,  while his wings puffed up in response.  Thankfully, Sam didn't seem to notice his reaction, as he simply turned to head upstairs.  The scowl Dean gave him, on the other hand, set his cheeks ablaze with embarrassment.    
  
"On second thought, maybe I'll just go to bed too," Dean muttered, standing abruptly and heading for the stairs.

:::::::

Dean didn't know what had just happened down there, and he definitely didn't know why it left him with such a queasy feeling in his stomach.   The way Cas reacted when Sam touched him was just weird.   It seemed like an innocent enough touch - just a friendly pat on the back - but Cas acted like... well, _nevermind_ what Cas acted like. Dean just knew he didn't like it.

As he lay there trying to sleep, he kept seeing that look on Cas's face, and his damn brain wouldn't shut up about it.  What the hell _was_ that?  Was he... turned on?  Cas didn't have a _thing_ for Sam, did he?  Maybe they already had some secret relationship going on and he just hadn't noticed... Maybe... _fuck_ , maybe he just needed to calm the hell down and get some sleep.  He was sure he was overreacting.   Sam and Cas?  That was ridiculous. 

Of course, it _was_ a little disconcerting how pissed he was thinking about it. Why the hell did he care anyway?    His brain really needed to shut up, because it was being totally creepy and irrational.  He pulled the blankets up over his shoulders and fell into a restless sleep, the memory of that face giving him some explicit dreams that he would never admit to come morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas made his way to the kitchen and filled the coffee maker with water.  Since he didn't sleep, he figured that making coffee before the hunters awoke was the very least he could do.  He scooped the coffee grounds into the white paper filter, just as Dean had taught him, and he set out three mugs before deciding it might be a nice gesture to make them breakfast as well.  He he had never cooked before, but he had watched Sam and Dean do it.  How difficult could it be?

He turned to the refrigerator and picked up a carton of eggs, then turned back toward the stove, his wings knocking all three coffee cups off the counter in the process.  Much to his chagrin, the mugs fell to the floor with a loud crash and shattered into dozens of pieces.

Cas took a deep breath and sighed as he grabbed the broom and dustpan.  He had the mess nearly cleaned up by the time Sam wandered into the kitchen.

"Hey.  Wondered what that crash was, but I see now... Was it the wings again?" he asked sympathetically.

"Of course," Cas muttered, sweeping the last of the ceramic bits into the dustpan.  He stood to empty them into the trash, and his wings bumped the counter behind him, knocking the carton of eggs onto the floor. He let out a loud grunt of frustration as he rubbed his temples.

Sam just smiled and grabbed a towel.  "Sit down, Cas," he said.

"I just... I wanted to make you both breakfast.  It's the least I could do for your help, and..." he sighed again, feeling tears prickle at his eyes. He sat down at the kitchen table and hid his face in his hands.

"Don't worry about it," Sam said softly.  "It's no big deal."  He felt so bad for the poor angel.  Cas was trying so hard to get used to this new situation, but he was clearly having a rough time of it.  He'd been acting strangely since it happened too - kind of skittish and... embarrassed, maybe?   Sam walked to the cupboard to pull out a fresh coffee cup and filled it, setting it down in front of Cas before returning to clean up the mess.  "I've got another idea for breakfast anyway," he murmured, pulling a box of 'just add water' pancake mix out of the cupboard.  Within minutes, he had a pile of pancakes on a plate, and bacon sizzling away in the pan.

Just then, Dean entered the kitchen, drawn in by the smell of coffee and bacon.  "Hey," he yawned tiredly.  He sniffed dramatically at the air.  "Bacon and eggs?" he asked excitedly.

"No.  We're out of eggs so I made bacon and pancakes," Sam said, not looking up from the stove.

"Oh.  Well, that's just as good," Dean shrugged.  "Wait, didn't I just buy eggs yesterday?  You're not drinking them raw again, are you?" he asked, gagging at the thought.

Sam shrugged.  "I'm trying to bulk up."  He winked at Cas before shoving a plate in front of Dean.  "Here."   He filled their coffee mugs and sat down next to Cas with his breakfast.

Almost immediately, Cas's wings tingled, puffing up and sending a smattering of goosebumps up his arms. He rubbed his arms in bewilderment, glancing up to see if anyone had noticed.  Thankfully, Sam was already engrossed in his breakfast, but when he looked over at Dean, all he got was an icy glare.

"W...what?" Cas stuttered.

Dean just shook his head, clenching his jaw as he often did when he was upset.

Cas frowned, deep in thought. Maybe Dean _knew_  he wasn't supposed to show his wings. Maybe he thought poorly of him for flaunting them around the bunker. Not like he could help it, but perhaps Dean found it distasteful. It wasn't really a fair for him to get upset; frankly, no one could be more upset about it than Cas himself. Still, if it bothered Dean, then he would do his best to stay away until this whole thing was fixed. His wings drooped dejectedly as he stood and trudged upstairs to his temporary room.

 _Stupid wings_ , he pouted to himself as he threw himself face-first onto the bed. What the hell were they _doing_ , anyway? When Sam sat next to him, the feathers stood on end, as if they were waiting for him to fondle them. It's not like he _wanted_ Sam to touch them. He could admit that he _was_ feeling a bit touch-starved lately, and the thought of his virgin wings being touched was suddenly exciting. But Sam? That was just weird. He considered Sam a brother, and he wrinkled his nose at the thought. It wasn't like Sam had touched him inappropriately either, it was just an accidental brush and a brotherly pat on the back.

He supposed the feathers were just responding to the last stimulus they'd felt. It was only natural that they'd want to be touched again, but it was highly embarrassing how they were acting. At least poor Sam hadn't noticed.    
  
As he lay there feeling sorry for himself, a realization hit him - Did Dean think he was interested in Sam?  He laughed a little at the absurdity of it.  That would be ridiculous.  And why would Dean care anyway?  He was so engrossed in his musing that the sudden knock on the door made him jump.   
  
"Yes?" he asked.   
  
The door opened a crack.  "Hey Cas.  You okay?" Sam's concerned face hovered in the doorway.    
  
Cas sighed and stood up.  "Of course," he said, taking a few steps closer.  "Why do you ask?"  
  
Sam opened the door the rest of the way and shrugged.  "I dunno.  You just seemed kind of upset.  Just checking."  
  
Cas smiled fondly, but his right wing began arching toward Sam in a most unseemly way.  He strode quickly to the door.  "I'm just fine, Sam.  Thank you," he said, slowly inching the door closed.     
  
"Are you sure?  Because the breakfast thing was really no big deal..."  
  
"I'm fine!"  Cas glanced behind Sam as he saw Dean making his way to the bathroom.  Damn it.  His wings were all puffed out and tingly now and he sure as hell didn't want Dean to see that again.  "Thank you again for the concern, Sam," Cas said as he quickly shut the door.   
  
He flopped back down on the bed, just as he heard the bathroom door slam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a quickie fluff while I'm working on a few other requests. Thanks, as always for the kind words. <3

Dean trudged down to the garage with a can of wax and some well-worn chamois cloths in hand, determined to take his mind off of Cas and whatever the hell was bothering him.  Good music and taking care of Baby were his only therapy, and since she hadn't had a good wax job all year, he cranked her radio up and set to work.

Cas had pretty much stayed out of his way the past few days, but he had come down at Sam's request to help with some research this afternoon. Once again, Dean silently seethed as Cas's wings seemed to be reaching towards Sam and fluttering gently. He might never have thought about it if Cas didn't act so guilty and embarrassed each time Dean noticed.

Well, _fuck_ all of that. If Cas and Sammy were fooling around, there wasn't much he could do about it. That nagging thought filled his head again and he wondered why it bothered him so much. It wasn't like he was _jealous_ or anything.   But why Sammy?  And dammit, what about that 'profound bond' Cas always talked about?  Wait, that wasn't important...

It wasn't like he wanted to _sleep with_ Cas. He didn't want Cas's wings getting all puffy and goosebumpy for _him_. And he _definitely_ didn't want Cas making that blissed-out face in his presence.

He didn't want to shove his fingers into the thick of those jet-black feathers, or hear that raspy little gasping noise Cas made when Sam patted him on the back. Seriously, who gets turned on by a simple pat on the back anyway?  He didn't want any of... _Goddammit, he was not fucking jealous!_

Dean suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as he realized that he had been buffing the same spot on Baby since he started. That's it. He couldn't keep wondering, he had to go upstairs and address this. If Sam and Cas were a... a _thing_ , they could at least grow up and not sneak around like horny middle school kids.  He stood and angrily flung the cloth halfway across the garage, then stormed up the stairs, ready for an argument.

"Sammy! " he yelled.

"He went to the store," Cas's voice called out from the library.

Dean gritted his teeth and wound his way into the main room of the bunker, where Cas was calmly shelving a book he'd been reading.

"Do you have a minute?" he snarled, not really planning on giving Cas the option.

Cas shrugged nonchalantly and walked toward him.  "Sure.  "What's up?"

Dean hadn't really even considered what he was going to say, so he just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.  "What's going on with you and Sam?" he asked, angrily edging his way into Cas's space. 

"What?  What do you mean?"

"You _know_ what I mean!" he accused.  

Cas nearly laughed out loud, as he realized he'd been right.  Dean _did_ think he was interested in Sam.  "Dean..." he grinned.

"What's so funny?  Seriously, you guys can just man up and stop sneaking around like..."

This time, Cas couldn't hold back his laughter.  "Dean," he giggled.  "You can't possibly think that I..."  He howled again, gasping for breath.

Dean's jaw clenched.  It was bad enough that Cas didn't trust him enough to tell him, but now he was laughing about it?  His anger drew him in closer as Cas slowly backed away, still giddy with laughter.

Cas continued backing up until his thighs hit the edge of the table where he paused to catch his breath.  "Dean, I... "  But as soon as he began speaking, the giggling ensued again and his wings shook with his laughter.

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean yelled, grabbing Cas's shoulders, and forcing him to look him in the eye.  He didn't really know what came over him next, but the pent-up urge to grab those big, black wings overwhelmed him, and he pounced, reaching out to bury his hands in the thick, downy swaths of feather.

Cas yelped and jerked as if he had suddenly been electrocuted.  "Dean!" he moaned, slumping back on the table as his sensitive wings flapped excitedly.  

With that, Dean suddenly snapped out of his anger and pulled back, a bit embarrassed at his action, but utterly confused as to why Cas was acting like that.

Cas nearly growled as he pulled his hand away, and he lunged for Dean's wrist, placing his hand back in the midst of the feathers that were now puffed out and standing at attention.  "Ohhh," he whimpered as his eyes rolled back.

Dean's eyes widened as he realized what was happening.  "Holy shit," he laughed softly. He shoved Cas back down on the table and leaned over him, running a hand up each of the long, sturdy wing bones and down the long, obsidian flight feathers.   "That feel good?" he teased, all traces of anger gone from his voice.  He nearly smirked in satisfaction as he confidently caressed his wings, making Cas squirm beneath his touch.

Cas couldn't even talk as the tingly sensations rushed over his entire body.  It was overwhelming, and unlike anything he'd ever experienced before.  He was only vaguely aware that he was thrashing and moaning in a very undignified way, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He grabbed a handful of Dean's t-shirt and pulled him down on top of him, inching up slightly to accommodate both of their bodies on the table.

Without missing a beat, Dean leaned in and kissed him hard as he let his fingertips massage deeper into the silky plumage.  His hips were automatically rocking against Cas's, and he could feel wet, sloppy kisses and desperate moaning at the side of his neck.

"Dean!" Cas exclaimed.  His jaw dropped and his eyes squeezed shut as tiny tremors began to wash over his body.  "Dean!" he whimpered again, as his fingertips dug frantically into Dean's back and his body began to spasm.

Dean couldn't help but watch in rapt fascination as Cas surrendered to the throes of passion, writhing, and biting at his bottom lip in an attempt to keep quiet.  Every so often his lustful, pleading eyes would open as he stared up in disbelief, and holy shit, did that send Dean hurtling over the edge. He kissed Cas hard as his hips rocked faster, moaning frantically into Cas's open mouth.

"Holy fuck, " Dean murmured as he backed up, maneuvering Cas onto his side so that he didn't lie on his wings. He slumped back down in front of him, pulling him close to his chest. "You okay? "

Cas nodded, still too stunned and breathless to speak.

"Look, I'm sorry about grabbing your wings, " Dean said softly. "I had no idea they were like... you know."

Cas squeaked a little laugh and smiled tiredly. "Well I didn't exactly tell you.  It's kind of embarrassing."

"So you and Sam..." Dean had a brief moment of panic as he realized he just fooled around with someone Sam might be dating. Regardless of whether or not he wanted Cas, he still couldn't do that to Sammy.

"No!" Cas snorted. "Sam and I aren't  _anything_! Why would you think that?"

Dean felt his face redden in embarrassment. "Uh. Well, you looked kind of turned on that day Sam touched you, and I... um. Kinda let my imagination get carried away?" he said sheepishly.

"You think?" Cas smiled and reached up to lazily run a few fingers through Dean's hair. "I _was_ a little turned on," he admitted. "But that was just because my wings had never been touched before. They kind of have a mind of their own. They were puffing up because they sensed he was the last one to touch them."

"Wait. You're how old? And they'd never been touched?"

Cas shook his head, blushing furiously. He didn't really want to talk about that, so he quickly changed the subject.  "Are you telling me you were jealous? "

"No, " Dean huffed.

Cas looked up skeptically at him. "You came thundering up here like that because you thought Sam and I were together... and you were okay with it?"

"Fine. Maybe a little. "

Cas laughed. "I wouldn't let Sam touch my wings. At least not intentionally. That would be weird."  
  
"It'd be weird for Sam, but not for me?  Why?" Dean asked quietly.   
  
Cas rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around his waist.  "You tell me,"  His wings had finally stilled, drooping contentedly behind him for the first time in days.  
  
Dean's face flushed in embarrassment.  He wasn't about to admit how long he'd been pining over Cas, even if he was pretty sure he already knew.   Thankfully, Cas didn't press the issue.  Instead, he gently kissed his chin and used a flash of his grace to clean them up before drawing one big black wing over Dean like a blanket.    
  
"I'm exhausted, Dean.  Can we just lie here a bit?"    
  
When Sam walked into the bunker an hour later, he was surprised to find the both of them curled up on the table together, fast asleep.  Silently, so as not to wake them, he went to the living room and grabbed a blanket, and returned to flick it over top of them.    
  
"About fucking time, Dean," he whispered before retreating to the kitchen to put the groceries away. 


End file.
